It's a small world for spies
by Don't be Evil
Summary: Cammie and Zach are back for another semester at Gallagher, but what happens when a new girl shows up? Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey take her under their wing. She, like Zach, didn't have the best childhood. Like all spies she has secrets what happens when they are revealed? Is Cammie and Zach's relationship at stake?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Gallagher girls series! Ally Carter owns everything!**

Chapter one.

"CAMERON ANNE MORGAN GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" I hear Bex yell from the doors into Gallagher.

"I'm coming, Rebecca," I say in a motherly tone. I am so excited to see Bex; I haven't seen her all summer it's been killing me. I walk to the top of the stair case and see Bex not so patiently waiting with her suit cases lying by her feet. She sees me and squeals.

"How has your summer been we have so much to talk about how is Zack have you seen him since schools been out have you been attacked this summer how long have you been back have you heard from Liz or Macey when are they planning on coming back are the boys going to be here this semester I miss Grant more than you could imagine did I say that out loud oh well wait don't tell him I said that-"

"Don't forget to breathe!" I'm pretty sure she said all that without taking a single breath. Bex is gasping for air.

She looks at me with a straight face and says "Well are you going to answer me?"

"My summer has been good but uneventful. I have seen Zack twice since school has let out, and we have been texting and calling each other. I was only attacked once, but it was no big deal. I talked to both Liz and Macey this week, and they are coming back tomorrow. The boys should be returning. And don't worry I won't say anything about you missing Grant."

She takes a minute to absorb that information then said, "Wonderful, now help me with my suitcases."

We walk to our room and talk about Bex's summer and the awesome missions she went on with her parents. We get to our room and Bex opens the door only to find Zachery Goode sitting on my bed. "What are you doing in here Zachery?" Bex says with a little glare.

"I was just hanging out with Cam, Rebecca," Zach says with his signature smirk.

"Oh look we have all been in the same room for 37 seconds and everyone is getting along," I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Let's go to the P&E barn and spar."

They agreed pretty quickly, happy to get the chance to hit each other. We spar for close to three hours then head inside to shower before we eat dinner.

Zach heads to his room and we go to ours. As soon as we get there, "So you and Zachy."

"What about us?"

"Has he been spending the night in here? Cameron don't you dare lie to me."

After a long pause I said, "Yes."

"Are you still a virgin?"

"Yes!" I must have looked pretty shocked because she said, "I had to ask."

Before we could continue this conversation she got in the shower. When she got out she shoved me in. While I showered she did her make-up. When I got out I decided not to put up a fight and just let Bex do my make-up. Neither of use wore much make-up because it was only us and Zach at school tonight. We walked down to the kitchen, Zach was already there, and ate lasagna. I know it might sound regular but, it was amazing!

We spent the rest of our night watching movies. When it was midnight we decided to go to sleep. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher girls Ally Carter does. **

**I want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story here is the next chapter hope you enjoy.**

I wake up to a scream, not a scared one but a happy one. Before I even open my eyes I knew Macey was here. "Macey! Your here!" I say as I rush over to her.

"Yeah and I hear you and Zachy are still together," she said with an evil grin, "Do you know what that means?"

Sadly I did it means she will be giving me a makeover before we go to breakfast. I decided not to fight because I am hungry. After being tortured for an hour we went to the dining hall. On our way done we heard "Oppsy daisy."

"Liz!" we all yell together. We rush to help her with her bags. Once they are in the room we head down to breakfast. Again.

When we get there we see most of the girl are back at school. We see Zach, Grant and Jonas and make our way over to them. I slide in next to Zach, "Hey Gallagher girl," he says while slipping his arm around my waist. He pulls me in closer and I take some bacon from his plate. He laughs and kisses me. I see Bex had a similar reunion with Grant. Liz is saying something about a new fire wall she created while Jonas gapes at her. I look over to see Macey flirting with someone Zach calls Alex. After breakfast I we head to our classes. I get to cove ops and am informed that I need to go to my mom's office.

I walk there quickly. When I get there my mom tells me that we are getting a new student. After she says this I expected the "CODE RED" sirens to go off, but they didn't. my mom said that she wanted me to show her around when she got here.

"And here she is now," my mom said looking out the window. "come with me to greet her."

I walk behind my mom as she walks out the front door and to the black suv. I stand beside my mother when the door opens and I see none other than…..

** I am going to be mean and make you wait for the next chapter to find out who got out of the car!**

**If you want me to update faster you can REVIEW! I know this chapter was short but I promise the next one will be longer and better!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I know the last chapter was short and mostly fluff but this one is better if I do say so myself.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher girls so yeah any way on with the story. **

_I walk behind my mom as she walks out the front door and to the black suv. I stand beside my mother when the door opens and I see none other than….. _

"AUNT ABBY?"

"Hey squirt," she said with a smile.

"So YOU'RE the new student?" I asked. It was a rhetorical question because I knew she was _not_ the new student.

Aunt Abby let out a small laugh, "Of course not, she is." Right on cue a smallish girl with curly brown hair stepped out of the car. "This," aunt Abby said motioning to the girl, "is Veronica. Veronica this is Cameron."

Veronica was pretty short; I would say around 5'3. She was super pretty. She wore dark blue skinny jeans and a neon green tank top with black lace detailing. She had boots on over the jeans and had her hair pushed back with a headband. It was a simple outfit, but it looked good Macey would approve.

"Hey call me Cam or Cammie," I say holding out my hand.

She shook my hand and said, "Nice to meet you call me Roni."

"Girls lets go into my office," my mom says.

As we walk up stairs to my mom's office we stay quite. There will be plenty of time for us to get to know each other.

Once we get to the office we sit on the couches as my mom goes to get some paper work. "So here is your schedule, I know you're only in ninth grade but you have all your credits for the ninth grade curriculum and some for tenth grade. You will have P&E, COW, and Cove ops with the eleventh graders. Cammie here is in eleventh grade so she will show you where these classes are the rest aren't hard to find. You will room with Jaden, Sadie, and Tessa; they are your age but won't be in any of your classes."

"Thanks headmistress Morgan," Roni said as we left.

"Let's get your stuff to your room," I said taking one of her bags.

"Thanks."

"If you don't mind me asking how did you get all of those credits?" I asked when we got to her room.

"Honestly, I don't really know. I'm just as confused about it as you," she said with a shrug.

"So you didn't go to a different spy school before you came here?" I ask hoping to get a clear answer.

"No I went to a public school in Vermont."

"So nothing in your past is spy related?" I asked just getting more confused.

"Well not unless my parents were spies, but I never knew them," She says with a sad sigh.

"Why didn't you know your parents?" I asked.

"My mom gave me up for adoption when I was born. I doubt my father even knew she was pregnant."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I have my mother's last name; my social worker told me that when I was six and asked about my parents," she said and sat down on the bed.

"So you are a foster kid?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said with a laugh, "I guess I was your typical foster kid, I bounced around foster homes and I got kicked out of a lot of schools. Sometimes on purpose."

"Why would you get kicked out on purpose?"

"A lot of kids did it, if the family you were living with was abusive foster parents the quickest way to get out of that situation is to get kicked out of school," she said with a sad look on her face.

"Did that happen a lot?" I asked but I didn't want to stick my nose where it doesn't belong.

"More often than most people think, especially for teens."

"I'm sorry," I say looking down.

"It's okay I'm safe now," she said with a smile.

"Come on P&E is about to start," I say getting up.

"What do you do in that class?" she asked with a small smile. I could tell she probably had the right idea.

"Learn to fight," I said with a mysterious little smile.

"I can fight," she said returning the smile.

"Yeah you must be pretty good to be in the eleventh grade class."

"Oh I'm good," she said with a sly smile appearing on her face.

On our way to class we chat about nothing in particular. Once we are outside walking towards the barn I say, "What is your last name? If you don't want to answer that it's okay."

She said, "I don't mind it's _

**So you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out what her last name is. Any guesses? Tell me what your guess is in the review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Like the three chapters before I don't own anything so yeah go on what are you still doing reading this the story is right below so feel free to read it at any time now *foot tapping* have you read it yet? No? Well what are you waiting for a formal invite? Go on.**

_On our way to class we chat about nothing in particular. Once we are outside walking towards the barn I say, "What is your last name? If you don't want to answer that it's okay." _

_She said, "I don't mind it's __

"Cammie there you are. I was starting to worry," I heard Zach say as he jogged towards us.

I rolled my eyes, didn't he know I can take care of myself. "Hi Zach this is Veronica. Veronica this is my boyfriend Zach," I said thinking I will probably say that a lot more today.

"Nice to meet you Veronica," Zach smirked.

"You too, call me Roni," she smiled warmly.

"Well, Roni, I have to go before coach gets mad at me for me being late to P&E again," Zach said turning into the door.

"Come on and show me what your made of," I smiled and followed Zach through the door way. Roni follows me and I introduce her to coach. "Your partners are Cam and Zach, Bex and Grant, Macey and Roni, and Tina and Anna. Today we are sparing. Go on three. One. Two. Three."

I kick Zach in the ribs and dodge a kick to the leg. He hits my arm and pulls me into a headlock. I flip him over my head and he hits the ground with a thud. The fall knocked him uncoincious so I was declared the winner. I look over to see that Bex had won, and Anna had won. We all are watching Macey and Roni now, well the ones of us that are conscious. Roni receives a punch to the jaw and quickly returns a kick to Macey's hip. By the looks of it that kick hurt. You can see the pain on Macey's face but she keeps going. Macey knocks Roni's feet out from under her and she falls backwards, but gets up seemingly unharmed. A quick and smooth kick to the back of the shoulder has Macey doubling over in pain. Coach blows her whistle and examines Macey's shoulder. Roni had dislocated it. Roni was declared the winner and was told to take Macey to the nurse's office. I go with them to help.

As soon as we are inside, "I am so sorry for dislocating your shoulder," Roni looks at Macey sympathetically.

"It's okay," Macey says through the pain, "But how did you beat me? I have like five inches and two years' experience on you."

"I grew up on the streets. Plus I am a gymnast so I know where it hurts to get hit."

Macey and I both look at her kind of shocked. "I thought you were a foster kid," I said.

"I was but a gymnastics coach found me at a public gym one day and after he heard I couldn't pay for it he offered me a full ride," she shrugged like it was no big deal but it was.

We were at the nurse's office now and were instructed to put Macey on a bed and go back to class. Once we were in the hall I said, "You never got the chance to tell me your last name."

"Oh well its Goode. I am Veronica Leah Goode. The one thing my mother gave me was a name."

**Ok so what did you think? Btw I do own Veronica Leah Goode so she is mine. Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N ok I'm back with another chapter! Disclaimer I do not own the Gallagher girls but I do own Veronica.**

_"Oh well its Goode. I am Veronica Leah Goode. The one thing my mother gave me was a name."_

I tried to hold back the shock I was feeling. Was she Zach's sister? Did she know she was related to Zach? Did she know who her mother was? All these questions and more were racing through my head but then on made me stop cold. Is she working for the Circle? She couldn't be. Could she? She does have a lot of unknown training.

"Cammie is something wrong? You haven't said a word since I told you my full name," Roni gave a curios look.

She is so young and innocent, she is only 14 could she be working for her mother? "Nothing is wrong. Let's head to lunch." I smile not letting her in on my panic. We head to the dining room, and I take my normal set but I make sure there is room for Roni.

"Hey babe," I hear Zach say as he leans in to kiss me. He sits right next to me and I decide that I will ask him if he has any siblings. Now all I have to do is find a good time. I lean on his shoulder and say, Hey Zachy."

"Yeah Cam."

"Can I ask you something," I say looking up to him with a smile.

"You can always ask me anything," he says as he kisses my forehead.

Here is my chance I don't want to blow it. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Not that I know of. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason." I say and turn back to my food.

Well if she is Zach's sister he doesn't know. I still don't know if she is working for the circle. Her story seems legit. But all spies are good liars. Wait let me refrase that: all Goode spies are good liars. I laugh to myself at that little pun. I decide not to worry about it right now, because if she had something to hide why would she have told me her full name? I resolve to telling the girls and getting their opinion on what I should do.

**A/N I know it was short but I have a plan. What happens next needs its own chapter. If I get 4 reviews before I go to bed I will update again today! That gives you about 6 hours. So get reviewing! Everyone that is following me pretty, pretty please. Do I have to beg? Please, please please, please, please, please? One more thing Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N ok here is the next chapter enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher girls. I only wish I did.**

"Hey guys,I need to tell you guys something," I said getting nervous looks from everyone.

"Cam you can tell us anything," Macey says probably thinking it was going to be about Zach, which it is in some ways. I fill them in on everything Roni told me from being a foster kid to her last name to all my concerns.

"Okay first we need to make sure she was a foster kid since she was born, Liz can you do that?" Bex was taking charge, not that I minded.

"You got it," Liz said although her voice sounded like, "This will be easy."

We sat around for what seemed like an eternity although it was only two minutes and twenty-one seconds.

"She was definitely a foster kid since she was born," way to go Lizzie.

"So that rules out her working for the circle," Macey stated.

"Yes. So now is she Zach's sister?" I asked.

"The birth certificate says she was born to Catherine and Jason Goode," Liz says knowing that they are Zach's parents too.

"So Zach has a sister. Should we tell him?" I asked.

"Yes but not until we have all the facts and I think we should tell Roni first. She should be the one to tell him," Liz says, she always has been the voice of reason.

"Okay, that sounds good," I say nodding my head in agreement.

"I also think Cam should ask her mom about it," Macey says.

"Yeah why don't you do that know," Bex says ready for some action.

"Okay I guess I will," I can't believe I just agreed to that.

"Here where this wire so we can hear too," Liz says getting a mic out of a box and pinning it to the inside of my shirt.

Once satisfied with how I look I leave our room and head to my mom's office. Once I get there I whisper, "Here goes nothing." Then I knock. I hear voices and shuffling around then, "Come in."

I open the door to see my mom and Solomon- EW- "Hey sweetie," my mom says with a smile.

"I was just on my way out," Solomon say and walks out of the office and closes the door behind him.

"Can I ask you something mom?"

"Sure sweetie," she says and smiles at me.

Okay how can I be discrete about this? How do I start this conversation? "Did you know Zach and Roni are brother and sister?" way to be discrete Cam.

"Yes, when the CIA found her they did a background check and we are certain she has never met her mother." I swear it is like my mom can read my mind.

"Do they know about each other?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No, but it's not long until they find out. I mean they are both at a spy school."

"Why do you think Zach's mom gave her up for adoption?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know. The CIA have been looking into that," she said looking down, "As far as we know it was just because she didn't want another kid."

"Zach would have been two at the time; wouldn't he have remembered his mom being pregnant?"

"She left for a mission about three months into her pregnancy and didn't come home until a month after she had the baby," my mom said.

"Can I tell Zach?" I ask scared of her answer.

"Yes sweetie," she said with a sad smile.

With that I left her office. Then I had an idea. "Change of plans guys," I whispered into my wire. I decided to take a detour on the way back to my room. When I finally get where I'm going I stop right in front of the door. Should I do this? I knocked. Too late to turn back now. I open the door to see-

**A/N ok I know I'm mean for leaving of there. But I want to keep you wanting more. And if you want 'more' sooner you should totally review! And when you're done with that you should check out my new story called ****_So we meet again _**** enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm back! Disclaimer I don't own the Gallaher girls. So read and enjoy!**

_I open the door to see-_

"Hey Cammie," The girl smiled at me and opened the door wide enough for me to come in, "I bet you're here to see Roni."

"I am. Thanks Tessa," I said and walked in to see Roni in a hand stand in the middle of the room. "Hey Roni."

"Hey what's up Cam?" she asked still in her handstand.

"Well actually I was coming to invite you up to my room, the girls and I are about to watch some movies," I said really hoping that the girls were still listening and getting movies together right about now.

"I would love to," she said coming down from her handstand. She walked over to a mirror and fixed her hair, "Let's go."

I smiled and we headed off to my room. We were on the stairs when I said, "Hey you know when you told me your last name was Goode?"

"Yeah what about it?" she asked.

"Well it's just that, how should I put this, umm there is another student here with the same last name."

"What do you mean?" I could tell she already knew what I meant but I said it anyway.

"You have a brother, he is my boyfriend Zach. And I have already verified that you have the same parents," I really didn't know how she was going to react.

"Are we full brother and sister?"

"Yes you are, but he doesn't know," I am really bad at telling people stuff like this.

"So I do come from a family of spies," That was all she had to say.

"Well here's the thing your mom, Catherine Goode, she is evil. She is the head of a terrorist group call the circle of Caven."

I watched her as she absorbed this information, "Does Zach know she is evil?"

"Yes, she raised him, but don't think you missed out on much family time because he has hated her since he was seven."

She was handling this news very well, "What about my dad?"

"Catherine killed him when Zach was six." She nodded almost like she was expecting this. We were silent for almost the rest of the trip to the room, "Are you going to tell Zach," she asked me.

"Well I haven't figured out how yet, maybe you should tell him," I said looking at her.

"I don't know if that is the best idea," she said.

"Well the girls know because I had their help in verifying that you were siblings, so we could have them help us come up with a plan."

She liked this idea, "Sounds good."

"Oh and one more thing before we go in there, they already heard this conversation because I was wearing a wire so they could hear a conversation I had with my mom before I can to get you," I felt guilty for keeping this from her.

She nodded, "I kind of expected it, and I mean we do go to a school for spies."

I nodded glad she wasn't mad.

I open the door and I see that the girls have already started planning, "We could- no that wouldn't work," I heard Liz say.

"What if we-" Bex started.

"Let's get their opinion on this," Macey said.

We plan for almost three hours ready to give up when I had the perfect idea, "Guys I know what we are going to do," I had a devious little smile on my face.

**A/N Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N disclaimer I do not own the Gallagher girls! I only wish I did.**

* * *

_We plan for almost three hours ready to give up when I had the perfect idea, "Guys I know what we are going to do," I had a devious little smile on my face._

So the next day we headed down to P&E.

We were sparing again.

However this time we asked the coach if Roni and Zach could be paired together.

She agreed.

Step one of our plan was complete.

The coach played right into our plan when she said, "For the first match I want Zachary Goode vs. Veronica Goode."

I saw the look on Zach's face when he heard her last name.

Step two completed.

The coach blew the whistle and Zach was caught off guard when Roni kicked him in the gut.

Zach fell to the ground but quickly regained his focus and was on his feet.

He countered with a punch to her stomach, if it hurt she didn't show it. She didn't even cringe.

Roni swept her feet under Zach knocking him to his butt.

He tried to get up but she had him pinned to the mat.

The coach declared him the winner.

"Hey so you're a Goode too," Zach said to her, he seemed calm considering everything.

"Yeah," Roni said, "but I don't know any of my family, I am a foster kid."

Zach had a confused look on his face.

"She is your sister Zach," I said, "We did some research last night."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he sounded confused.

"It was three a.m." lie.

"Oh okay," he said.

* * *

**Zach's pov.**

I was freaking out on the inside. I also had a lot of unanswered questions.

Was she my Dad's kid?

Was she my mom's?

Was she my full sister?

Why did my mom give her up?

Did my dad know about her?

Was she working for my mom?

Could she be trusted?

I didn't know. Cammie must have read my mind because she said, "Zach she is your full sister. She is not working for your mom, so she can be trusted. We don't know why she gave her up and we don't think your dad knew about her."

Gotta love Cammie.

I took a deep breath and decided to get to know my sister.

I always wanted a little sister. Now I have one.

We had a free period next, so I decided I would talk to Roni.

"Hey do you want to come to my room so we can get to know each other," I was hoping she would say yes.

"I would love that," she said with a sweet smile.

I left with Roni and headed back to my room. It's good to know some of the Goode's are good.

* * *

**Cammie Pov**

I hope Zach can learn to love his little sister.

I watched them walk into the building.

* * *

**A/N ok so my first pov change. Do you think I should do it more often? I would love to hear what you have to say. So review please. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N disclaimer I don't own the Gallagher series.**

* * *

Zach's pov

Yesterday I found out I had a sister.

We talked and I really like her. I know everyone loves their siblings but I just met her.

She is fourteen. I missed fourteen years of her life.

I am going to make it up to her.

I grew up with a horrible mother, but she grew up without a mother.

Who knows maybe she is better off for not knowing our mother.

I have a lot going through my head right now, but one thing is for sure. No one will ever hurt Roni again.

I will protect her, just like I am Cammie.

They may not think they need it but I would die if anything happened to either one of them.

It is time for breakfast so I headed down to the dining hall.

I walk in and everyone stared at me.

"How could you cheat on Cammie with that new girl Roni?" Tina yelled across the room.

I was so shocked, "What?!"

"I saw you take her into your room, and don't lie to me because I have pictures!" Tina said.

She obviously hadn't heard that Roni is my sister. I was about to explain when Roni walked in.

I saw her and then looked to Cam, she nodded and said something to Bex.

Bex walked over to Roni and lead her outside. I everyone in the room it looked like Bex wanted to beat her up, but I knew better. Bex had been there when Roni and I left to head to my room.

"Well… umm… I… umm," I purposely made myself look guilty. Cam saw what I was doing and decided to play along.

"HOW COULD YOU I HATE YOU! NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" she said as she stormed out of the room.

I saw Macey and Liz trying to hold back their laughter. They both knew the truth.

"Cammie wait!" I yelled and ran after her.

I look around trying to find where cam was. I checked her favorite hiding spot and sure enough Cam was there, with Bex and Roni. I walked in and they all started laughing hysterically. I laughed too.

"Why did you act guilty?" cam asked in-between laughs.

"I thought the school could use something new to talk about," I smirked.

"Well it was definitely something," Bex said.

"Actually I got the idea from you," I said.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yeah when you lead Roni out of the room it looked like you were going to beat her up, which I knew you weren't," I said.

Roni finally spoke up, "Tina is going to be mad when she finds out the truth."

At this we all started laughing again. Tina getting mad is really funny!

* * *

**A/N ok so it was a Fluff chapter, but I had writers block and this really helped. Hope you enjoyed. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N disclaimer I do not own the Gallagher girls.**

* * *

**Zach pov.**

The next few days passed in a blur.

At almost every turn I was explaining to everyone that me and Cammie are still together, I did not cheat on her, and Roni is my sister.

I'm sure Cam and Roni also had to explain this multiple times.

* * *

**Cammie Pov.**

I'm glad it's Saturday.

I am sitting with my friend at breakfast when my mom makes an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be having another ball. It will be next Saturday at seven in the grand hall. All must attend. However this is a masquerade ball and you will need masks, but this is not a test. This I purely for fun. Thank you." After that she sat back down.

"OMG guys we need to go shopping today!" Macey said I thought she was going to explode.

"We should bring Roni, I really like that chick," Bex says.

"That sounds like a great idea," I said.

Just then the guys come over.

"So Gallagher girl, want to go to the dance with me?" Zach asked with a smirk.

"Sure," I said nonchalantly.

Grant asked Bex, she said yes of course.

Liz and Jonas are going together.

Some Senor asked Macey and she accepted. Might I add that he was HOT.

We were ready early so we decided to walk to Roseville.

"So Roni do you have a date?" Macey asked.

"Well three guys asked me but I don't know who to go with," she said looking down.

"Well is there someone you want to go with?" I asked.

"There is but-" she looked away.

"But what?! Tell us who it is!" Bex yelled.

"Fine it's Dylan," she said and looked down.

"oh look here he comes now," Macey said with a devious smile.

"Hey Roni," Dylan said with a nervous smile.

"Hey Dylan," she replied.

"Umm well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the dance with me," he sounded really nervous.

"I would love to," Roni said with a smile.

"Okay cool," he said, "I have to meet some guys. I will see you later."

"See you," she said and turned to watch him walk away.

Once he was out of hearing range, "Someone has a date," Macey sang.

"Come on we all have to find awesome dresses," Bex said pulling us into the mall.

Five long hours later we all had absolutely gorgeous dresses.

"The boys aren't going to know what hit them," Bex smiled deviously.

"Roni, you should come to our room at 3 on Saturday so we can get you ready," Macey said as we walked to the van.

"Okay I will be there," she smiled, not knowing what she was getting herself into.

* * *

**A/N so school is about to start for me so I will try to update on the weekends. Review please.**


End file.
